


Du und Ich

by vanilla_sky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, the boys are happy until they're not
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Leon und Max wissen, dass der Ruhrpott nicht mit London oder München vergleichbar ist. Die Erkenntnis, dass sich das auch auf ihre eigenen Leben auswirkt, trifft sie allerdings unvorbereitet.





	Du und Ich

London ist aufregend. Aufregender als es Düsseldorf oder gar Gelsenkirchen jemals sein werden, denkt Max. Er fühlt sich ziemlich wohl hier in seiner neuen Heimat. Klar, das Wetter ist meistens bescheiden aber das vergisst man schnell. London ist cool, es gibt ständig etwas Neues zu sehen. Die Menschen sind nicht so mürrisch wie im Ruhrpott. Unnahbar ja, aber nicht rau und schon gar nicht berechenbar. London passt zu ihm, denkt Max. 

Leon ist in München angekommen. Alles ist etwas schicker, pompöser und blinkender als in Bochum oder Gelsenkirchen. Am Anfang hat ihn das etwas überfordert aber mittlerweile hat er sich gut eingelebt. Die Möglichkeiten in der bayerischen Landeshauptstadt scheinen unendlich zu sein. München wirkt im Vergleich zu seiner alten Heimat grenzenlos. Er passt hier hin, findet Leon.

Die Sache zwischen Max und Leon geht schon ewig. Sie kennen sich seit ihrer Jugend, quasi ihr halbes Leben. Sie wissen alles voneinander, haben so gut wie alles miteinander geteilt. Irgendwo zwischen Trainingseinheiten, Freundschaft und Erwachsenwerden hat sich dann der Sex dazu gesellt. Sie waren nie zusammen, kein Paar, nicht exklusiv. Max und Leon waren in erster Linie immer die besten Freunde. Wenn einer von ihnen in einer Beziehung war, dann eben ohne den Sex. 

Kurz nachdem beide gewechselt sind und Gelsenkirchen hinter sich gelassen haben, da war es fast wie immer. Facetime und Skype sind großartige Erfindungen, zwar nicht dasselbe wie tatsächlich gemeinsam verbrachte Tage und Nächte, aber trotzdem genug. 

Natürlich erzählen sie sich weiterhin alles, sie kennen den Tagesablauf des jeweils anderen mittlerweile so gut wie ihren eigenen. 

Das erzählen und miterleben zwei unterschiedliche Dinge sind, wussten sie von vorn herein. Wirklich kapiert haben sie es aber erst, als sie nach einigen Wochen auf einmal feststellen mussten, dass sie komplett verschiedene Leben führen. 

Max in London und Leon in München. 

Sie haben jetzt andere Teamkollegen, einen anderen besten Kumpel im Verein, spielen gegen andere Gegner, leben in anderen Ländern. 

Leon wirkt erwachsener, findet Max. Reifer, überlegter und ernster. Leon lacht immer, wenn Max ihm das sagt dabei bist du doch Ernst – in diesen Momenten erinnert er wieder an den alten Leon. Der, den Max in und auswendig kannte. 

Max ist ruhiger geworden, denkt Leon. Nachdenklicher, unnahbarer und abgeklärter. Max runzelt dann immer mit der Stirn und kräuselt die Lippen, wenn Leon ihm das sagt und sieht dabei so aus wie der alte Max, wenn er angestrengt über etwas nachdenkt. Der, der Leon so vertraut wie kein anderer war.

Max und Leon aus dem Ruhrpott gibt es nicht mehr. Jetzt ist da Max aus London und Leon aus München. Sie führen unterschiedliche Leben in denen kein Platz mehr für das altbekannte Uns ist. 

Nachdem der Skypeanruf beendet ist, lässt Max sich tiefer in die Polster seiner großen Designercouch sinken. Draußen trommeln dicke Regentropfen an die große Glasfront hinter ihm. London ist verdammt verregnet und Max ist plötzlich kalt.

In München trinkt Leon seinen Kaffee aus. Die blütenweiße Tasse stellt er auf dem handgefertigten Holztisch ab, während er sich auf dem Designerstuhl zurücklehnt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Graue Wolken schieben sich vor die Sonne, die gerade noch das Wohnzimmer erhellt hat. München ist wechselhaft und Leon fühlt sich auf einmal ziemlich einsam.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe viele Gefühle, Max & Leon sind Idioten und das hier sollte eigentlich ganz anders werden.


End file.
